dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Gravity Chamber
The Gravity Machine/Room was an invention designed by Dr. Briefs himself. It was meant to help the Z-Fighters train and get stronger. The gravity can be increased by a set factor. It multiplies Earth's Gravity by that factor to help raise your power level. Only 4 people can be inside at a time. If you would like to train here, leave a comment and insert your character's name in one of the slots. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. *Alyra Noveria *Bastion Allara Training slots are right here. You only earn XP at Earth's Gravity, aka the normal rate. *Naek Crusar *KyuClothes *Training Slot 3 *Training Slot 4 Goal: Lower Opponent HP To 1: Madara & Tsurugi VS Nikolas & Mystogan Madara Scath *Health: 137,000/181,000 *Speed: 544 (816) *Strength: 545 (681.25) *Fatigue: 337.5/500 *Effects: ** Fire Breath: -10% Bleed Damage for 3 turns if it hits. Once per turn, cannot be used on your next 4 turns. ** Mystic: 25% Fatigue Use ** Scorpion Sage Mode *** Pros **** x1.5 Strength Boost. **** 20% Damage Resistance. **** x1.25 Speed Boost. *** Cons **** Costs 50 Fatigue per turn to maintain. **** Costs 120 Fatigue to activate. **** Once Madara has left this form, he must wait 2 turns as Cooldown. Tsurugi * Health: 734,450/1,006,500 * Speed: 1168 (1518) * Strength: 1064 * Fatigue: 4520 * Effects: Combat Gloves Nikolas * Health: 793,000/793,000 (789,875/991,250) * Speed: 621 (776.25) * Strength: 764 (955) * Fatigue: 800/800 (980/1,000) * Effects: ** -10% Bleed Damage for 3 turns (1) Mystogan * Health: 803,000/803,000 (716,470/1,003,750) * Speed: 1119 (1399) * Strength: 1080 * Fatigue: 2,200 * Effects: Combat Gloves Fight To 1HP! *Turn Order: Madara, Nikolas, Tsurugi, Mystogan ** Madara attacks Nikolas 19 times (9 Hit, 10 Missed: 49,050) with punches before using Fire Breath on him. (Hit) ** Nikolas goes through his Great Ape form and punches Tsurugi 20 times. (7 Hit, 13 Missed: 66,850) **Tsurugi gets up and brushes off the damage following with one Evil Impulse (hit 53,200) towards Nikolas. He looks towards Mystogan "Jellal Fernandes. You needn't wear that mask and hide your identity, as I already know who you are and where you're from.", he says rushing towards him and firing off 4 Evil Impulse (3 hit, 159,600) followed by 10 sword slashes (8 hit, 127,680) **"Wha-!? How are you aware of my identity?" **"Let's just say you shouldn't be underestimating a Yuji" Tsurugi smirks. **Mystogan sighs "Not bad. But I would personally skin you alive if you reveal my identity" he says attacking in the same pattern as him, releasing one Evil Impulse at Madara (hit, 54,000) and other 4 at Tsurugi (2 hit, 108,000) while dicing him 10 times (6 hit, 97,200). ** Madara uses his Mystic form then his Scorpion Sage Mode transformation. He then attacks Nikolas with 20 punches. Category:Earth Training Grounds Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Locations Category:Battle Grounds Category:Training Grounds